Sword Art Online
by SilverLeo17
Summary: Its the story of SAO from the perspective of my OC. There are other non cannon things in this story. Disclaimer: I dont own anything SAO related accept my OC and the other non cannon things.
1. Chapter 1

Tetsuya Akatsuki is a 15 year old Freshman at Keirai High School and Student Council V.P as well as one of the beta testers for the new VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online.

The clock changed to _5:00 a.m_ signaling the alarm to buzz. Tetsuya rolled over in bed and hit the off button on his clock. He slowly emerged from the soft comfort of his bed and got in the shower. Tetsuya stood there for a minute to let the water wash over his face. After getting dressed in his school uniform, Tetsuya went downstairs for breakfast with his little sister and mother.

"Morning." Tetsuya said as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Tetsu." Nina replied.

"Morning sweethart. I'll have your breakfast ready in a minute." His mom told him as she finished up with cooking. "Doesnt that virtual game get released to the public today?" She sat the plate down in front of Tetsuya.

"Yeah. Im going to get it after school."

"I don't understand how you can play a bunch of games like a nerd, and still have a life?" Nina stated before taking a sip of her juice.

"That's because I'm not a nerd. I'm just a guy who plays games in his spare time." Tetsuya retorted as he finished his breakfast.

Both said goodbye to their mother as she left for work. They went upstairs to finish getting ready. Tetsuya passed the bathroom and noticed Nina having trouble with her hair. He went in and styled her hair in a braided ponytail. Both exited the house, but went in different directions. Tetsuya rides his bike to and from, while Nina walks. Tetsuya got to school just as the bell rang to get to class. He had a bored attitude all day has his mind was on the game. Tetsuya stopped by the Student Council office to help layout ideas for a spirit week.

When the final bell rang, Tetsuya rode his bike down to get SAO. When he got home, he grabbed a snack and went to his room to play. Tetsuya got everything set up and lied down on his bed.

"Link Start."

Tetsuya materialized in the Town of Beginning. He used his avatar Zero from the closed beta. He wears a red, long sleeved, V-neck shirt with a brown vest holding his sword on his back, black pants, boots, and fingerless gloves.

He roamed the countryside killing wild pigs. During his walk, Zero encountered two other players named Klein and Kirito. They spend some time talking and eventually befriend one another. Shortly after, they were forcefully teleported back to Town of Beginning where a message was waiting. A cloaked figure appeared in the sky over the town.

"Players, welcome to my world. I am Kayaba Akihiko. I'm sure by now, some have realized the _Log Out_ button has disappeared from the menu screen. This is not a bug, but a feature in the game. The only way to exit, is to clear all 100 Floors."

"WHAT!"

"You cant do this!"

"Let us out!"

Kayaba continued, "Also, disrupting the NerveGear in the outside world results in the sensors emitting an electromagnetic pulse frying your brain. I have notified the outside world on this matter, so they are moving you all to hospitals. Dying in this game results in the same; Death. Enjoy the game."

Kayaba disappeared and everybody went into a panic. Zero agreed with Kirito about moving on to the next town. They left with Klein, but he decided to stay and look for his friends. Zero and Kirito headed to the next town. As Zero ran, his mind was thinking over something.

_"I know I've heard that name before. That's it!" "Kayaba Akihiko is the man who created the NerveGear and Sword Art Online. He made this game, just to trap us in and watch what happens. He's one twisted bastard." _Zero thought as he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One month into the game, the First Floor Boss has yet to be defeated. Zero woke after having another dream of the real world. He ran his fingers through his crimson hair remembering back to the first day and how Kayaba gave everyone a mirror that altered their looks. Now everyone resembles what they look like in the real world. Its not just their looks, but their body size, weight, and build. Zero heard that there will be a meeting today about the First Floor Boss.

He stretched as he got out of bed. Despite being 15 years old, he has an athletic build, with good cardio and some muscles. Zero equiped his gear which has change slightly since he started. Zero now has a light-weight chest plate, a right shoulder guard, arm guards, and an upgraded sword. He stepped out of the inn and into the streets of Tolbana. He navigated the streets straight to the amphitheater where the meeting was being held. he sat down and listened to the briefing.

"OK people. Now that everyone's here, lets get this meeting started. I wanna thank everyone for comming. Good to see you. Im Diabel, and in this game, the job I rolled is Knight."

Some people laughed cause there is NO job system in this game.

"Alright. Here's the deal. Our party found the Boss's room at the top of the tower today. First, we need to defeat the boss and make it to Floor 2. Next, we have to tell everyone in the Town of Beginning that it is possible to beat this game. Fact is, its our duty has the most capable players here. Do you agree or not?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Then they started clapping.

"Glad to know you're all with me on this. Time to figure out how to defeat the Boss. First off, we'll team off into parties of six. A typical party doesnt stand a chance against a Floor Boss. We need a raid group made up of multiple parties."

Zero looked around but eveyone else was already partied with other people. He continued to look for a party to join and spotted a familiar face; it was Kirito. Zero made his way over to Kirito and a cloaked female.

"Hey Kirito." Zero greeted him.

"Huh. Oh, hey Zero. Are you in a party?"

"NO. I kinda got left out. Could I join your's seeing as we're already friends?"

"Sure."

"Fine with me." The girl added.

Kirito sent Zero a party invite. A screen popped up infront of Zero saying '_Would you like to join a party'_. Zero pressed the blue circle accepting the request. He saw as two other HP bars appeared under his; one was Kirito's and the other was Asuna's. He sat down on the step behind them.

"Looks like everyone's teamed up. Now then..." Diabel was cut off by someone jumping down from the top of the stairs.

"My name's Kibal. Befor we take on the boss, I want to get something off my chest. We know about the 2,000 people that died so far, and some of you people need to apologize." "I mean the Ex-Beta Testers. The day this started, the beta-testers vanished, right. They snagged all the good equipment and good hunted spots. Why should the party trust them, when they dont trust us."

A fairly large, dark-skined man stepped up to face Kibal. The large man's name was Egil. He was talking about the guidbook that the beta-testers were giving out. Kibal knew he lost the argument and sat down. Diabel continued on with the briefing. He mentioned the boss's name; Illfang the Kolbold Lord, and his minions. The weapons he uses comes next, then how he fights. Diabel closes the meeting and everyone leaves.

The next morning, the party arrives the boss room. They enter the large room and the lights turn on. Illfang jumps down from his chair and summons his minions. Both forces charge and the battle begins. Zero was battling the minions alone while Kirito and Asuna were battling together nearby. As the battle rages on, Zero notices Illfang's health has gone down to red on the last bar.

"Yes. We can win this." Zero spoke to himself as he kills a minion.

Zero sees that Illfang isnt wielding a talwal, but a nodachi. He doesnt remember this in the beta. He hears Kirito try to stop Diabel, but its no good. Illfang overpowers Diabel and kills him. Zero and Asuna stand by Kirito as they prepare to fight Illfang. The three fighters charge towards Illfang, but Zero went off to flank him from behind.

Illfang went to attack, but Kirito parried giving Asuna an opening. As she went to strike, Illfang did the same. Asuna dodges the attack, but her cloak was torn to shreds. She went for a second attack and this one connected. As Illfang was rocked back, Zero came from behind and landed a slach on Illfang's back. They had a good strategy going. Kirito would block the attacks while Asuna attacked in front and Zero from behind. The battle came to end when Kirito delivered the final attack.

A big _Congratulations_ sign appeared in the air. The XP (experience points) and the money were divided amongst all party members. Kabal got into an argument with Kirito about him being an ex beta tester. Another player demanded that any other beta tester to show themsleves.

"I'll admit. Im one of the ex beta testers." Zero announced as he stepped forward.

Everyone looked at him and Kirito with looks of anger and distrust. Kabal called them a cheater, worst then a beta tester. Another player coined the phrase _Beater_, which was a combo of Beta Tester and Cheater. Kirito dissolved the party between himself, Zero, and Asuna. Kirito and Zero went ahead and then went their seperate ways again.


End file.
